Complicated Life
by Pewdspie
Summary: An old original vampire has a history with the Salvatores. What will happen if she and her brother decides to return to Mystic Falls once more? With the silas thing going on and sire bond shit, how will things turn out? AU AH One shot R&R!


"Katherine, what are you doing here?" I asked her with curiosity lacing my voice, I noticed her the moment I came into the diner. Her eyes widen in fear at the sight of me, I stared at her; my blue eyes piercing, "Answer me, Katerina," I commanded, she opened her mouth to answer me but another voice interrupted her; "Who's this?" I turned around to see the other Petrova doppelganger, "I'm Rebekah Haile, you must be the doppelganger that the Salvatore brothers had been played by," I looked at her skeptically before turning to Katherine, "Give me the cure," I frowned at her, I know she has it. "I don't know what you're-" "Katerina," I warned, she knows better than to mess with me. She looked at me for a second before taking out a vile and handing it over to me, "Thank you," I smirked and walked away to another booth, they were now quarreling about why would Katherine just hand it over. She glanced at ma for a second before shaking her head; she got up and left without another glance. I Jumped myself home to find my brother lazily watching TV, "I think we should move," he drawled out in his thick Scottish accent, I don't know how he got that accent. I have a British accent while he has a damn Scottish!

"You think? Where to, brother?" I asked lazily; pulling my brown hair into a bun; it has bright red highlights in it and I love it, he was silent for a second as I pulled out a blood bag from the fridge and popping it into the microwave. "I think we should go back to Mystic Falls," I could practically hear his excitement on every sentence, damn I'm starving! I removed the blood and quickly poked a straw in it; I drank it quickly as I made my way to the couch, "Funny thing, actually. I met Katherine at the diner today," I smirked as he raised his brows, "What's she doing there?" he asked; stealing my blood bag and finished it, I frowned at him. Fine, I'll just stay hungry! "Do you remember the cure Rebekah told us a few days ago?" he hummed as he threw the blood bag carelessly, "Well, I managed to get Katherine to give it to me," I smirked as I pulled out the vile from my jacket; his eyes widen and then burst out laughing, "What are we gonna do with it?" he asked evilly and I just shrugged, "I don't know, so how about that move?" I smirked and he grinned, "We still have that house there right? The one where you assigned this lady to clean it up every day and stock it with clothes," I hummed and got up; I locked the door from the inside and turned to my brother, "Let's go," I Jumped to the house and smiled as my room was perfectly in shape; I went downstairs and frowned when I saw my brother feeding from the lady, I waited until he was done and just shook my head. "What are you gonna do when you run into the Salvatore's? Especially that Damon person," he smirked and I frowned, I've got history with Damon. We were best of friends but then Katherine came and he left me for her, of course I told him off but he didn't listen. I faked my death because I didn't want to get dragged in that tomb, he'll move on.

"He won't event remember me," I shrugged and walked out of the house, it was dark and I started to wonder around when something collided with my side. What the hell? Did someone just hit me with a car? I grunted as I fell back, I felt my arm breaking as landed incorrectly. Someone rushed out and I frowned, it was dark so I can't really see. I glared at him before standing up, I fixed my hand and glared some more; "You should watch where you're going," I spat; I know he's a vampire since his ring was as big as fuck, "Maybe you should stop wandering in the middle of the road!" he hissed and my eyes widen, I know that voice. "Look, Elena and Katherine!" I yelled and pointed behind him, he stupidly turned around and I Jumped somewhere. I didn't really think but when I turned around, I saw this boarding house. Huh, might as well go inside and do a little exploring! I pushed the door open and it wasn't locked; strange. . . I looked around and smiled, this is a really good interior! Suddenly, someone slammed me into the wall and I grunted; damn, can't I get some peace? "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" a familiar voice growled and I groaned, it's Stefan. "That's a little rude," I pouted and looked up to see his handsome features, "Ree!" he pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed, "Settle down, love!" I giggled as he sat down on an antique leather chair; I sat on the sofa and sighed. "You were dead, we saw you get buried!" he exclaimed and I smirked, I Jumped out of the casket straight away back then. I smirked at him, "Hey, I didn't want to get stuck in that tomb, so I faked my death," I smirked and he frowned, "Damon changed; he would cry himself to sleep every night until Katherine got fed up and killed him, father shot me not long after Damon died and he's been bitter ever since. We fought one time and he blames me for your death," I frowned along with him, I don't care anymore. "Why," I shrugged as I leaned back into my seat, getting comfortable as always. "Because I promised him that I'll protect you," I sighed and shook my head. "Well, he moved on considering the fact that you guys got played by the Petrova again," I smirked and he looked down, he knows how much I hate the Petrova line. "But it didn't change the bitterness in him," I shook my head at this, not the way that I planned.

"So I ran over somebody just now, she snapped at me! What kind of an idiot snaps at me?" Damon's voice rang out as he entered the house, "He ran over me," I shrugged and Stefan laughed, "Explains your attire," I smiled, this reminds me of the old days. "Hey! Quit ignoring me, brother," he snapped and I crunched my nose, "Damn," I muttered; someone's snappy today. "You know, I think you should pay your brother _a little_ more respect," I said sarcastically, Damon turned around and his eyes widen; I swear, it was gonna pop out of its sockets! "Ree," he whispered, he stared at me as I raised my brows. "I met your little pet today, what's her name? Oh that's right, Elena," I smirked as they frowned, "What did you do to her?" he demanded as he slammed me onto the floor. "Damon-" "This is Elena we're talking about, Stefan! Don't tell me to calm down," he spat and I just smiled, "I have the cure, Katherine gave it to me today. Now what should I do with it. . ." I trailed off, I was playing them and I love it. I Jumped away from him and they looked at me in shock, "Oops, haven't told you I could do that, did I? Maybe because I was too busy being slammed down to the floor," I said sarcastically.

I looked at my Jump scar and waited for it to disappear before making my way to the couch. "So tell me about your life, boys. I wanna hear all about it," I smirked, Stefan starts to tell me everything; from the day that I died till how Jeremy died for the cure that's now in my possession, I grinned; I didn't realize how much power I hold right now, not that I didn't hold any power before this but this is just great! "So we were looking for Elena to stop her from getting the cure and throwing it away or giving it to Rebekah," Stefan sighed as Damon just sat there and stared at me, I looked at Stefan then to Damon and then back to Stefan with a straight face before giving out a wolfish smile; they all tried their best not to cringe. "So all of this is for a cure," I hummed and twirled the vile between my fingers, "I think its blood since it's red," said Stefan seriously, I studied it closer; it was filled with glowing sparkling golden liquid, my smile fell as I realize it was ichor; the blood of the gods, the blood of me. It looked like normal red blood for mortals, I stared at it for a second before looking at the brothers, "Who did you say had this cure in the first place?" I asked them skeptically, Damon raised his brows but answered anyway. "Silas," I frowned, my half brother huh. "He's awake is he?" I'm the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite along with my brother, but Silas is the son of Hades and some witch. "Why, do you know-" I interrupted Damon by dialing my brother's number; he picked it up in the first ring, "Diablo, I think we have a little trouble," I hissed, he was panting; what's going on? "Now isn't the best time sister, I'm being chased by freaking Paladins in New York," he hissed between breaths, I growled in frustration; not the best time! I clutched the cure in my hand and had to restrain myself from throwing it onto the wall, "It's our unruly brother," I sighed I heard a thump and he sighed; I knew he just Jumped, "Silas? What about him," he said between thick gulps.

"Someone woke him up," I growled, I could see the brothers' eyes widen in my peripheral vision; yeah, bitches. My brother groaned, "Why does he have to be our-" "Shut up. I want you to IM father right now and inform him about this," I hung up and shook my head; I looked at both of them and raised my brows, Elena came into the room suddenly and raised her brows. She eyed the vile and then growled; she swung a punch at me but I caught her fist and crushed it with my bare hand; she ripped her hand off and I shoved my hand deep in her stomach, I gripped what felt like her intestine and liver as she screamed. Damon threw me off her but I Jumped back to snap her neck, "What is wrong with you?" he snarled, he looked mad as fuck! "I love her," he spat; my heart clenched slightly at his words, "You hurt her, Rebekah. I love her and you hurt her!" he growled as we circled each other, I felt something bubbling up inside of me; it's an alien feeling really. "You're trying to make me feel bad for hurting your oh so precious love?" I scoffed; why would I feel bad for hurting a Petrova! "Come on, you guys-" "This isn't you and you know it," he snapped, interrupting Stefan thus resulting him to leave the room.

I scoffed, "Don't you get it, Damon?" I sneered as he looked at me in disbelief, "_I __**don't **__**care**_," I emphasized every sentence at his face. His face contorted to an expression of hurt; he tried to mask it but it didn't seem to work very well, "Maybe you should try being that person who her best friend left for some douchebag of a doppelganger the moment he sees her!" I yelled, I was getting angrier and this isn't going to turn out good. "You left me! You faked your death and left me without even saying goodbye!" he screamed, I could feel the veins popping around my eyes as rage seeped in. "You left me the moment you see her!" I snarled, I quickly composed myself and raised my brows with a sarcastic smile. "But what the heck! You've done the exact thing I wanted you to do," he furrowed his brows once more, "And what's that?" he asked sarcastically and I gave him a sad smile, "You've moved on," I whispered as I Jumped away. I found myself at my grave, ironic isn't it? "Sister," a familiar voice rang out, my head snapped up at this. "Silas," I greeted without glancing back, my grave was on the edge of the cliff so I was sitting there with my legs dangling down. "How have you been?" he asked, I sighed; he maybe an annoying shit but he's my brother. "Okay, I guess. Silas, I understand you want to reunite with-" "Don't start, please. I need to do this, sister," he begged, I shook my head; I happen to like earth the way it is. "You know we'll have to stop you and put you to sleep again, or just imprison you in the underworld," I held his pale hand sadly and he nodded; his turquoise eyes sad yet determined, I brushed his black hair away from his face and smiled. "I love you, brother. Don't question that, we're family no matter what. But I'm sorry," I whispered and he smiled back at me, "I know, Bekah. I love you too, I just wish Diablo loves me like you do; like he loves you," he whispered and my heart broke slightly, "How about we spend the day together; just the two of us?" I asked with a grin, he smiled at me and nodded. I Jumped us outside of the grill, "Whoa," he shook his head at the dizziness and I just laughed.

I intertwined our fingers and dragged him inside, I made him sit down on the stool and we looked at each other for a second before laughing; we're family. "Bourbon for me and brandy for the lady," Silas shoved his thumb at my direction and the bartender asked for an ID, "Uh, we're practically a thousand years old!" I joked as my eyes dilated; she looked at me dazed for a second before laughing and serving our drinks. We clinked our drinks with grins, "To us," I declared and he gave me a warm smile, "To us," we drank up and laughed when Silas whistled, "This sucks, I've had stronger!" he smirked and I just shook my head, I felt someone staring at me and I turned around to see Damon. "Who's that? I haven't done my homework in a while," Silas asked with a wink and I just shook my head, "Damon Salvatore," I shrugged and his mouth formed an O, "That idiot who got played by the Petrova doppelganger twice, right?" I laughed at this; and he said he didn't do his homework. I hummed, "They want the cure for the second doppelganger so she can do whatever, she turned off her humanity because apparently, her brother died because _someone_ ate him so he could wake up," Silas laughed at this and shook his head, "I snapped Elena's neck earlier," I smirked and Silas tsked me, "That wasn't very nice," he scolded jokingly and I stuck my tongue out, revealing my black tongue piercing. Silas' eyes widen and frowned, "Why would you even pierce your tongue," he tsked and I just laughed, "It's awesome, be jealous of my sexiness." We laughed and he reached over to hug me, he kissed my cheek lovingly and sighed in content. "It's a shame this wont last long," he frowned as we pulled away, my heart broke slightly. "We'll stop it and one day, we'll do this again. Next time, with peace," I smiled and his frowned deepened, "There wont be a next time. I'll succeed, I'll be with her and I won't come back to that wretched shit hole. You won't be able to do it this time," he informed me and disappeared, I sighed; there goes Silas.

"Who was that?" Damon asked; I looked at him for a second before finishing my brandy, I ignored him when a familiar man with black hair, pale skin and black eyes entered the grill. "Rebekah," Damon called but I just stared at the mentioned man as he was now in front of me, Damon looked at me skeptically as my eyes widen. I stumbled out of the stool and give him a curtsy, "Father," I said full of respect, "Rebekah," he nodded, his voice was deep with power; this is Hades.

"Damon, this is Hades; my father. Father, this is Damon Salvatore," I introduced as we sat down, "It's nice to meet you, sir," he smiled a fake smile, well; at least he shows respect. "I heard from you brother that Silas had awaken," I cleared my throat and nodded, "The Petrova doppelganger tried to get the cure and the other Petrova doppelganger fed Silas, he was here before you got here, father," I informed and he nodded in understanding, "I'll leave you to deal with him," he shrugged and my eyes widen, "What? NO!" I yelled; startling everyone in the grill. Father laughed and I shook my head, "You took my powers like a decade ago and still haven't gave it back," I huffed and he laughed again; I felt Damon staring holes into the back of my head as I pouted. Hades chuckled and flicked my forehead, "OW!" I hissed but I could feel the power returning, I glared at him before seeing all the dead people running around. "Damn," I muttered. Hades hummed, "I know right, well; I'll be at your house till this thing is cleared up so bye," he walked away and I rolled my eyes, he's not so bad. "That's your stepdad?" Damon piped up.

I shook my head, "I don't think we should talk about it here, get Stefan to the boarding house. I'll meet you there," I smirked and Jumped away, I landed safely on the sofa as the brothers burst through the door. How the hell did they get here so fast? "So Damon told me about your stepfather," Stefan informed as he sat next to me; he put an arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him, I've missed Stefan. "Not my stepfather, he's really my biological father," I smirked at their curious faces, "Damon said his name is Hades; is he a vampire Jumper like you or something?" he asked again and I shook my head, oh how they were wrong, "He's a god. I'm technically a goddess since I'm the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite," I shrugged and Damon burst out laughing, "You're delusional," he sneered, I frowned at this; didn't he see Hades when he died? "Do you think my father looked familiar?" I asked Damon in annoyed tone, he shrugged and I just sighed. "Yeah, kind of. So what?" he rolled his eyes and my frowned deepened, "You met him when you were in transition, idiot. It pisses him off if someone's in transition instead of just dying," I hissed and Stefan rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Okay, how does Silas fit into this?" Stefan asked and I just shrugged, "He's kinda my stepbrother. Hades married this witch thus resulting Silas," their eyes widen and Damon burst out laughing, "She lost it, brother. Lets just kill her and be done with it," he sneered as he pulled out a stake, he slams it into my chest; hitting my heart in the process. My heart broke slightly that he would kill me; do I mean so little to him? I could feel myself graying and veins start to pop out from my body, my expression betrayed hurt as I pulled out the stake. "I mean so little to you now, do I?" he expected me to ram the stake into his heart but he still means something to me, I shook my head and threw the stake into the fire. "Don't ever do that again," I Jumped up to Stefan's room as I tuned out their conversation, Stefan walked into the room only to find me with tears streaming down my face. "Please don't make me leave," I whispered, somehow the hurt I felt was magnified like shit; was it because of my godly powers returning? "I don't want to be alone," I sobbed as he came towards me, "Please don't make me be alone," I cried as he held me in a tight embrace, "Hey, shh. . . I'm here, Ree. I'm here," he comforts, stroking my hair in the process. The entire night I spent crying into Stefan's arms until I eventually fall asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me.

**3****rd**** PPOV**

Damon entered Stefan's room, he just finished slaughtering a village after what happened last night; the hurt that was on her face made him feel a lot of guilt and it hurt him more to know he caused it, "So I just-" Damon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl he cared about in the protective arms of his brother. He stared at them for a moment, they were sleeping soundly; Rebekah's face was so peaceful it pained him to see it was his brother who had his arm around her. "Hurts don't it?" Rebekah's voice rang out as she got up; removing herself from Stefan's arms. Damon could see how puffy her face was, "Stefan will be awake soon-" "Don't worry about him; he'll wake up when I say so. Perks of being a goddess," she shrugged, she got up as she removed her hair bun; she made her way to the bathroom as he watched her, she fixed her hair and Damon sighed. "Hurts don't it?" Rebekah asked again as she turned around, "To see the person you care about in the arms of another," she continued as Damon made his way over to her so he was now in front of her, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he caress her cheek softly, she stared at him impassively and scoffed, "I don't care about the doppelganger, I don't care about hurting someone you love. But I will never directly hurt you, because I still hold on to that moment when we were the best of friends," she hissed as Damon looked at her with a blank mask, "But you wanted to kill me, it showed me and it made me realize how little I mean to you now. Don't expect me to forgive you easily," she smiled sarcastically and starts to rummage through Stefan's stuff; she wasn't planning on Jumping any time soon.

She removed her tank and slipped on Stefan's oversized shirt and replaced her shorts with his boxers. She was going to take a long walk just to comfort herself, it was dark out and she'll enjoy the peace. She started to talk out the door and made her way downstairs, "Where are you doing?" Damon asked and she just shrugged, "Just gonna stroll. Would you like to join?" she asked as she exits the boarding house, Damon followed her silently and sighed.

**Rebekah POV**

We've been walking for 10 hours and I was now making a turn into this meadow I found a couple years back, "Wow," Damon whistled; he was impressed, the wild flowers under the moonlight is really something. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice interrupted me and the next thing I knew, I felt something wrap around my ankle and an electric shock soon followed. I screamed as the pain seeped in; frying my whole body, "Rebekah!" Damon screamed, I looked at the Paladin responsible and narrowed my eyes when I saw it was Selena, my stepsister. I tried to Jump but another shock just filled me, I screamed and screamed hard; Damon was compelled by her powers to stand still and just watch; I growled, I screamed as I was dragged towards her. I managed to get a hold on her shoulders somehow and slapped her, I made her look at me in the eye as I felt my eyes and mouth turning into a hollow glowing pit as I suck her soul out for me to eat. She fell limp on the ground as Damon fell out of the compulsion, "Rebekah," he ran after me as I tried to free my ankle but only to get shocked with thousands of bolts, I whimpered slightly as Damon ripped them off. It dug into my ankle so it was now bleeding, "God damn it, can't you stay out of trouble?" a familiar voice rang out and Damon stood in front of me protectively, I looked over and saw it was Apollo. "Damon, its okay. It's just Apollo," I breathed as he poured some nectar on my wound, "Who the hell- let me guess, he's one of the gods you were talking about?" he said sarcastically and Apollo frowned before standing up, "You better watch your tongue boy," he growled.

"Make me, oh so called god," Damon snapped back, Apollo raised his hand to flick his forehead and I groaned. "No, Pollo; don-" he didn't listen to me as he flicked Damon's forehead, causing him to fly 300ft back. "God, Apollo!" I groaned as he smiled at me, "Now eat up, we need you up and healthy since the Silas thing is coming up," he smiled brotherly and I quickly devoured the ambrosia squares, he teleported us to my house and my jaw flew open when I saw all 12 gods present as well as Percy, Annabeth and Talia. "What the hell?" I screeched, making them all look at me. I snapped my eyes shut to calm myself down before Jumping upstairs, I threw out my suitcase and stuffed all kind of clothes, jewelry and shoes; I need to get out of here. I Jumped back down and whistled, "I'm going to stay over at a friend's house, don't make yourself at home," I snapped and went to Jump when Aphrodite stopped me, "Oh honey, you could always stay here with us!" she cooed and I scoffed, she never actually played mother. "Cut the crap, Aphrodite. We all know you never play mommy," I sneered and Jumped away, not missing the shrug she gave everyone. I landed softly in Stefan's room to find him fiddling with his phone, "Hey, do you mind if I stay here for a while? The house is crowded," I shrugged and he nodded in surprise, "Sure," I changed into a pair of jeans, black combat boots, a black shirt and slipped on my leather jacket Elena came into the room naked and I snapped, "That's it," I flashed towards her and held her by the shoulder, "Turn on your humanity, move on from whatever grief you're in and just stop being such a bitch," I snapped as my eyes dilate, she looked at me dazed before running out of the room and coming back fully dressed. "I don't feel anything," she whispered amazed as Damon made his way into the room, "What's going on?" he asked as Stefan sat up, "I did it, Damon. I've moved on from Jer's death!" she squealed happily as they hug each other tightly, Damon peered up from her shoulders and nodded a thanks, I scoffed at him. "I didn't do it for you, Salvatore. I did it because she was being an ass," I spat; I felt Stefan's arms around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Would you like to join me for a walk?" Stefan teased and I giggled, "Oh, Stefan. So old fashioned as always," I Jumped us outside and we started walking aimlessly, "So why the sudden invitation?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, he just shrugged and shoved me jokingly with his side. "I just thought we should let the happy couple enjoy things while it lasts," our hands bumped into each other and I had this unusual feeling to held his hand, by the looks of it; he felt it to because he intertwined our fingers and I gave a gentle squeeze. "I think Elena still loves you," I spoke out of the blue and he hummed, "I don't know," he replied curtly as I start to lead us to the meadow I got attacked at. We sat down on cross-legged at the center as we face each other, "Damon loves you," he piped up and I just shook my head, "He moved on, Stefan. I don't care," Stefan chuckled but said nothing more.

"Elena loves you; I can see it in her eyes. The way she looked at you in that brief moment before Damon came in, she loves you both. I don't like the Petrova because they tear brothers apart; you and Damon, Klaus and Elijah, even Rose and Trevor," I shook my head; they're no good. "See; the thing is that I _don't_ _**care**_ if she loves me," he emphasized the words as he held my hands in his, my heart fluttered slightly; was I falling in love with Stefan? No, it couldn't be. "And why is that?" I asked, trying to leave the eagerness out of it. Somehow I was expecting something big, "Because she's not the one I love anymore," he whispered; cupping my face between his hands, my heart pounded against my rib cage as he was inches from my lips. I met him halfway as I felt fireworks explode from the kiss; I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled me onto his lap. Our tongue battled for dominance and it was just so full of passion it could make me explode, we pulled away to catch our breathes as we panted; staring into each other's eyes with grins on our faces, we breathed out a chuckle as he gave me a small peck on the kiss before hugging the hell out of me. "I love you," he breathed into my hair, I smiled into his neck and hummed. "I love you," I whispered back, "Come on, I need to feed," I pulled him up but a worried look crossed his face. My eyes soften slightly, "Don't worry; I'm not looking for blood," I smiled and he looked confused, "Um, lets just. . ." I Jumped us to the park and I saw some chick making out with this dude, "Come on, Stefan. Have a taste," I winked as we made ourselves toward them.

I grabbed hold of the dude and sat on his lap, "Excuse me?" his girlfriend snapped and I turned towards her with a smile, "Shut up," she gave me the same dazed look everyone has and kept quiet, I turned towards the dude with a smirk. "You know, you deserve so much better than her," I pouted and he practically drooled for me, Stefan let out a low growl as the dude snaked his arms around my waist and buried his face into my chest; I let out a fake moan as he trailed kisses up my neck. This dude was bad; I made him look at me in the eye, "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked as I grind my core to his member; he let out a moan, "Jack," he whispered and I smiled sadistically, "Well, Jack. . ." I trailed off as he looked at me expectantly; I could feel Stefan's jealous eyes as he watches me, "You're . . ." I could feel my face change as my eyes and mouth hollowed out yet it gave a white glow to it, it was terrifying; I look like that Ghost Rider dude when he's sucking out souls which I actually am doing. "A really bad sex toy," I smirked as my voice changed into what sounded like a demon; like the voice of the child who got possessed. Before he got any time to scream; I interrupted him by sucking his soul, white smoke-like substance came out of his eyes and mouth. It quickly disappeared into mine and I inhaled sharply as I felt the power seeping through once more, I stood up as Jack's body fell limp on the ground. I turned around to see shocked Stefan and a crying chick, "Come on Stefan, eat this chick. Have a taste," I winked as I pulled him to her, "I don't really think I should-" "Come on, trust me! I won't let you kill her, feed and forget," I smirked as he gave in after a few minutes of puppy dog eyes, he bit in and after a few minutes; I could barely hear the heartbeat. "Enough," I commanded as I pulled his shoulders away, he hissed at me and I slapped him hard; "I said; enough," my eyes dilated and he regained his posture, "That was. . ." "I know," I winked and he laughed, "I can feed again," he whispered gratefully and I just wiggled my brows, the sun was starting to rise and I'm starving for some human food. "How about I make pancakes?" I beamed and he nodded, "Yes, please!" he said eagerly and I laughed, tackling him yet Jumping us at the same time.

We arrived with a soft thump and I started to make pancakes, I dumped blueberries in as I heard Damon and Elena come downstairs. "Hey, I see someone getting in the spirit of a house wife," Damon joked, I turned around to see Elena in one of his shirts and I scoffed; worthless crap, "I got your brother to feed again today, see; somehow, I'm more productive in a couple of days than you are in god knows how long. How is that?" I smirked at Elena and saw her cringe, "Hey, be nice," Damon snapped and I just give a sarcastic smile, "Sorry, I don't care," I smirked as I felt Stefan's arms around my waist when I flipped the pancake over, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and whispered to my ears. "Be nice," I rolled my eyes and served 4 plates of pancakes, "No," I shrugged as I dug in; Stefan sighed and shook his head.

When we were finished, I cleared out the plate with as Elena and Stefan got ready for school. "So you and Stefan," he trailed off, "I shrugged as I put away the dishes, "You're stupid," I commented, "You killed me, Damon. Don't expect me to treat you like I'm not hurt," I hissed, he caressed my cheek longingly and I did hand signs, "Do you love her?" I signed and he shook his head no, well that's a surprise. "Do you love him?" he asked and I nodded, "Maybe, Damon. You're dumb enough to sleep with her again, you should steer clear. We need every brain we got for this Silas shit, focus!" I snapped and Jumped up to Stefan's rooms, "Hey, is everything okay?" Stefan asked and I just nodded, "Come on, I'm driving you to school," I winked and he laughed, "I have a car," he wrapped his arms around my waist, I want to do this. It makes me feel normal-ish, "I do too, Diablo dropped it off," I smiled as I dragged him downstairs to see Elena with Damon; he looked uncomfortable while Elena just look stupid.

"Behold, my baby," I smirked as Stefan breathed out a chuckle when he sees my white Lamborghini Aventador, "Wow," he breathed as we slipped in the car, I snapped my fingers and my body glowed as I changed into a white strapless sundress, a leather jacket and converse. "How did you just-" "Godly powers," I winked as I started it up, the purr was just heaven. We sped away and it didn't even take us 10 minutes to get there, I parked the car and went outside just to say goodbye. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, "You're going to be late," I warned jokingly and he laughed, "It'll be worth it," he whispered, "Study hard, boy. Get good grades, don't want to embarrass Damon now," I smiled as my ear dances at the sound of his laugh, "Why cant you just enroll?" he pouted and I just laughed, "Because I have so much better to do; like planning an attack," I winked and he sighed, "I'll see you later," he pressed his lips to mine longingly as I held back a content sigh, "I love you," he whispered as he let go of me, "I love you," I waved as he walked away, "Don't embarrass me young man!" I called out and he laughed, I drove to the grill to get a drink and just relax for a while. "Brandy," it was quickly served and I gulped it down and sighed as the burning liquid left a bitter taste in my mouth, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" a voice asked and I turned around to see Diablo, I rolled my eyes; no way am I going back to school, I already have 10 degrees 8 masters and 7 PhD. "Nope, just drop off Stefan to school. How's Roland?" I asked, we should've killed that Paladin a long time ago, "Sucks, I brought a friend though," he smirked and I rose my brows in mock surprise, "You have a friend?" he scowled and I just laughed, drowning my brandy. "Oh! Is it Griffin?" I asked excitedly and we heard a soft thump, "Someone say my name?" his Scottish/cockney accent rang out and I smirked, "Long time no see," I went up to give him a hug and he kissed my cheek, "How's that David dude you were complaining about eh?" I asked as we sat down, he was holding that bat he uses to kill Paladins. "I don't care; I would love to kill him one day. Just a matter of time," he shrugged as he ordered vodka tonic, I shook my head; he's one of the few people I like. We started talking about Silas and he agreed on helping us.

"Hey, anything for my little Kitten," he smirked and I beamed, he's the best! "So I haven't done any research on this town, are there Paladins?" he asked and I just shook my head, "I don't know, but I got attacked last night," Diablo raised his brows, "Selena attacked me, she was one of them," I answered his silent question, "Did you kill her?" Griffin asked expectantly and I just hummed, "Sucked her soul out, it was very fulfilling," I winked and they chuckled, "So the house is infested with gods and I'm currently staying at the Salvatore's boarding house, you could stay there if you want griffin," I shrugged; I know I should ask them first but who cares? "Sure thing, I'll just get some clothes later. Lets go," he grabbed my hand and I turned to Diablo first, "Tell the gods I wont be home anytime soon," I walked out the door and Jumped us away, we landed softly in one of the guest rooms and sat on the bed for hours; just talking about everything, "E.V made me think I could never trust anyone," he shrugged sadly and I looked at him in sympathy. "I'm gonna shower; you know, get the blood off," he winked as he removed his shirt, he's pretty well-built; we had sex a few times and he was unimaginably great, "See something you like?" he smirks and I just licked my lips, "Uh-huh," joked; I have Stefan, he's enough for me now. I fumbled with my phone as he showered for what seemed like hours; he got out with only a towel hanging low, low, and low on his waist. He starts to exit the room and I just chuckled, "Put some clothes on, will you?" he just turned around sexily and smirked, "You wouldn't want that, would you?" I shook my head; he was right, this view is amazing. He laughed and went downstairs as I stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxed my muscles and I quickly dried myself when I was done. I snapped my fingers and was instantly in jeans, a plain black shirt and black boots.

I made my way downstairs to see Stefan staring at Griffin intensely; great, he should've listen to me! "I told you so," I stuck my tongue out and he just rolled his eyes, "Who's this?" Stefan asked a little harshly, "You know what? I'll just. . ." Griffin Jumped away and Stefan stared at me, "It's not what it looks like", I begin; it's really not! I walked away to grab a blood bag when Stefan yanked me back, "Explain," he demanded darkly and I sighed, jealous much, huh? Griffin stumbled in with a thump and brand new clothes, "Stefan, Griffin; my close friend. Griffin, Stefan; my boyfriend," I yanked my hand away, Griffin hummed and Jumped somewhere before returning with his bat and smirked; this isn't going to turn out well, "So you've captured Kitty's heart, haven't you?" Stefan raised his brows and I shook my head, "Well, this is for her in advance," my eyes widen as he hits Stefan with his bat, he pulled out the rod Paladins use to electrocute us and jabbed it to Stefan; I stood back as bolts of electricity made Stefan scream; Griffin starts to beat him with his bat when Stefan weakened, "Why are you doing this?" He groaned and Griffin just smirked, "That's for when you hurt her," he spat, I smiled slightly; Griffin is so sweet sometimes, "Okay, that's enough. Come on, we need to get to my house to discuss this Silas thing," I looked at Griffin pointedly and pecked Stefan's lips, "You, Mister Salvatore; needs to stop being all jealous," I smiled when he pulled me into another kiss, "Come on, Kitten. We have a battle to plan," I rolled my eyes and Jumped Stefan and I to my house, everyone turned to face us as Griffin Jumped through my Jump scar.

A knock on the door was heard and I opened it to reveal Damon, Matt, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. "Come on in," they all shuffled in and I closed the door quietly. "Okay, everyone!" I started but the kept talking and I sighed, "Hello? Attention," I said louder but the only ones who pay attention were the people from Mystic Falls and Griffin. My eyes narrowed as my patience thins, "Hey," I snapped but they just kept laughing and chattering, I gritted my teeth at this; how dare they? "I SAID LISTEN UP!" I yelled in my demon voice, the fire from the fireplace got bigger and the white of my eyes turned black as my skin turned paper white; not good, demon me is about to be unleashed. You do not want to mess with me when I lose control, my appearances will change and it's not very pretty. They all went silent as I could see fear in their eyes; I'm more powerful than them because I was blessed by all of them, believing I would be sacred and pure. My brother didn't get that though since they thought he'll turn out like Hades, "Anyone of you who doesn't want to listen and cooperate for this, GET OUT!" my voice was getting deeper and more dangerous, and this isn't good. No one moved a muscle as I closed my eyes shut; I was trying to calm myself before I start to change, I opened them again to see them all relieved but the fear was still evident. "Calm yourself, sister," Diablo's voice rang out from the top of the stairs; I didn't even glance at him as I straighten myself and scanned the Olympians and 3 of the demigods, "Hera, I need you to cast a privacy spell on this house and on the minds of the Mystic Falls people," I commanded, "I can do that," Bonnie spoke up and I turned to glare at her, "I didn't speak to you, Miss Bennett; I said _Hera_," I said in a hard voice and she cringed. "She was only trying to help!" Elena defended and I glared icily at her, her hand flew up to her throat; she started choking and gasping for air, "I wasn't talking to you either, Gilbert; this is serious business. Please refrain from saying something unnecessary from now on," I snapped as she starts to breathe again, this is serious and I'm not playing games.

"Now how about that spell, Hera?" I turned to her and she cringed, "Already done," she said lowly and I nodded, "Now lets get started shall we," I said as I sat down next to Stefan. We started talking long and hard as the hours went by, I argued with almost all of them and Damon made me snap; that's it, "We are not going to kill him and that's final!" I slammed my fist on the table as I glared, "It would be better! No one will ever wake him up aga-" "No, we'll keep him in the underworld," I interrupted Damon, "No one can get him out of there except direct descendants of Hades or me," I snapped and glared. He's my brother, I don't care about Aphrodite's kids but I look after Hades' kids. "Okay, this meeting is over. Any more questions?" I asked and Caroline spoke up, "What if Silas brainwashed us like he brainwashed Bonnie?" my eyes widen, "Bonnie's been brainwashed by Silas?" Diablo asked, giving me a look of disbelief; this is not good! Even if they think the cleansed Bonnie, Silas still can hack in; seeing and hearing what Bonnie does. The gods and demigods all looked at me as anger coursed through my veins, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" I gave out an expatriated sigh; I'm too tired for this.

**Damon POV**

"We didn't think it was important," Bonnie defended Caroline and Rebekah's eyes flashed dangerously; Bonnie shut up as Rebekah got up and stood in front of her, "Kitten, come on. She's not worth it," Griffin mumbled and she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to cleanse her my way," she held Bonnie's head and I furrowed my brows; nothing happened for a second but the next thing we knew, Bonnie was screaming at the top of her lungs. I cringe as vampire hearing backfires, her eyes turned all white while Rebekah's turned all black, reminds me of Alessa from Silent Hill as her skin turned papery pale. Elena clung to my arms and I shook my head at her, she looked down in devastation; I just broke up with her, I don't love her. Okay, I do love her but I'm not in love with her anymore; I don't know what happened. "I cleanse thee," I heard Rebekah muttered and Bonnie screamed louder; groaning in pain, "Stop! You're hurting her," Elena exclaimed but she just ignored her, soon enough her eyes returned to normal but she dropped limp to the floor. I moved to catch her but Elena grabbed my arm and Apollo caught her instead, "Is she alright?" Stefan asked worriedly and Apollo hummed, "Move your ass of the couch and she will be," he snapped and everyone got of the couch, he laid her there and poured a golden liquid into her mouth; she woke up instantly and coughed. He fed her these squares and color returned to her face immediately.

I gave Elena a hard look and she quickly looked down, "What is wrong with you," I snapped at her and ripped my arm off her, I stood up next to Stefan; he eyed me and asked a silent question, I nodded at him. It's over.

A squeal was heard and saw a lady in pink looking at me excitedly; she was beautiful but not as beautiful as Rebekah, I furrowed my brows as she beamed at me. "Are you okay?" I asked Rebekah, trying to get the worry out of it but kinda failing. She gave me a cold look and nodded curtly, "Aphrodite, keep quiet!" Hades snapped and they had a staring contest; it looked like they were communicating, Hades looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I looked away and started thinking; I loved Ree and I still do, trying to kill her was a dick move and now seeing her with my brother? I guess it was my fault but I just don't know! Wait- did I say I loved her? Huh, I guess I do.

I love her and there's nothing I could do about it.


End file.
